Kimodameshi
by Mabeshiba
Summary: Pisane poza konkursem (przypadła mi rola w jury tym razem), ale zgodnie z zasadami "Wakacji z Duchami" na Perfect Copy. Fanfiction porozwalał mi entery gdzie chciał, ale jestem leń i przeczytacie takie XD!


„Kimodameshi"

- Lato jest porą, gdy duchy i demony wychodzą do świata ludzi, porą dziwnych zjawisk i niespotykanych wydarzeń. Porą, gdzie prawdziwy mężczyzna musi udowodnić, że jego odwaga jest większa od jego strachu. A odwaga to najważniejsza rzecz w koszykówce! - Hyuuga tłumaczył z zadowoleniem, kiedy jego młodsi koledzy z latarkami w ręku stali i patrzyli na niego z niedowierzaniem. - Nie mięliście okazji w zeszłym roku przejść testu, ale tego lata przygotowaliśmy wszystko! - kontynuował.

Tego dnia członkowie drużyny koszykówki w liceum Seirin mięli przejść test odwagi. Zadaniem było przejść przez opuszczoną szkołę i znaleźć w niej jedną z ukrytych piłek do koszykówki.  
- Ale dlaczego jestem tu tylko ja?! - krzyknął Kagami.  
- Wszyscy uciekli w trakcie przemowy.  
- Kuroko?! Byłeś tu?! - krzyknęli senpaie z Seirin i Kagami w jednym momencie.

- Dlaczego ty nie uciekłeś? - dodał jeszcze Teppei, wpychając sobie w usta tyle cukierków, ile zdołał zmieścić.  
- To nie tak, że robi mi to różnicę. -odpowiedział mu spokojnym głosem Tetsu.  
Kagami zastanawiał się jak wykręcić się z tego wszystkiego, póki jeszcze może, kiedy usłyszał zbliżające się głosy. Znajome głosy.  
- Sam chciałeś tu przyjść!

- Wrócimy tu jutro, czy coś.  
- Ale Shiiiin-chaaaaaan, im nas więcej tym lepiej, chodź się przywitać. - Takao trzymając pod ramię swojego wyższego kolegę, ciągnął go do przodu.

- Cześć waaaaam! - powitał wszystkich z uśmiechem Takao. Dużo mniej zadowolony wydawał się jego kolega z papryką w dłoni.  
- Co wy tu robicie? - zapytał Kagami,  
- I nawzajem - otrzymał odpowiedź od Midorimy.  
- No bo Shin-chan wyczytał w horoskopie, że przez najbliższe 5 dni, jeśli wejdzie się na dach tego budynku w nocy, to będzie się miało wspaniały ślub, co nie? I naprawdę chciał iść. Wy też jesteście tu ze względu na legendę, tak jak my, prawda? - włączył się do rozmowy Takao.  
- Właściwie robimy tu test odwagi – poinformował go Teppei - Jaka legenda?

Kiedy Kiyoshi z błyskiem dodał do swojej wypowiedzi to pytanie, Hyuuga wiedział co się święci. Chyba nie tylko młodych czekała wycieczka do opuszczonej szkoły...

- Podobno kiedyś szła tędy rzeka. I dokładnie w tym miejscu, w którym stoi ta szkoła nowożeńcy musieli przepłynąć te rzekę kajakiem, bo według tradycji przynosiło to szczęście w małżeństwie. Niestety rzeka często była bezlitosna i wielu nowożeńców się potopiło – opowiadał wesoło Takao – dlatego ci, którzy pomarli starają się teraz pomóc tym, którzy chcą w spokoju przeżyć własny ślub.

- Nie sądzicie, że to zbyt naciągane i absurdalne? - zapytał głosem rozsądku Kuroko.  
- I dlatego cię nie lubię. - odpowiedział mu Midorima.

Koniec końców Hyuuga i Kiyoshi stwierdzili, że poczekają na Kuroko i Kagamiego do zakończenia testu odwagi i dopiero wtedy sami wyruszą na dach, a Taiga, Shintaro, Tetsuya i Kazunari wyruszyli w tym czasie do opuszczonego budynku. Na początku szło im całkiem nieźle, a przynajmniej do momentu, kiedy nie przeszli przez próg szkoły. Oczom bohaterów ukazał się długi korytarz pełen drzwi do sal... i ani jednych schodów.  
- Ale dziwne... Może schody są za którymiś drzwiami? I jak my mamy wejść na dach! - oburzył się Takao.  
- Świetnie, to my szukamy dla was schodów, a wy dla nas piłek. Jak coś znajdziemy, to damy sobie znać. - Kagami chciał mieć już wszystko za sobą i ruszył do pierwszych lepszych drzwi. Kiedy je odsunął aż wytrzeszczył oczy ze zdziwienia.

- Bez jaj.  
Kiedy reszta podbiegła do drzwi z ciekawości, co też tak zdziwiło Taigę, ich oczom ukazała się pusta sala z kserokopiarką na środku.  
- Ale o co chodzi?  
- Wasi koledzy są niepoważni, wnosić dobry sprzęt do opuszczonej szkoły. To miało was przestraszyć czy coś? To rzeczywiście straszne, ale że ktoś tak marnuje sprzęt. - skomentował Midorima poprawiając okulary. Coś podkusiło go, by wejść do sali i przyjrzeć się maszynie. W momencie, gdy zbliżał się do ksera, coś podcięło mu nogi, chociaż nic pod nogami nie miał. Zjawiskowo spadł twarzą na szkło kserokopiarki, z gracją nie upuszczając papryki. W momencie, kiedy jego twarz w połączeniu z kserokopiarką wydała odgłos „plask", maszyna włączyła się i wypluła z siebie kserokopię twarzy Midorimy. Kiedy Shintaro podnosił swoją twarz i poprawiał złamane okulary, reszta zaczęła oglądać kserówkę.  
- Ja pieprzę, wyglądasz jak glonojad, Shin-chan! Wezmę sobie to domu i powieszę.  
- No, nawet włosy ma jak glonojad.

- Chyba za dużo przebywasz z Izukim, Kagami – uznał Tetsu.

Takao złożył kserokopię twarzy glonojada, znaczy, Midorimy i włożył do kieszeni.  
- Biedne twoje okulary Shin-chan. Chodź, będę cię trzymał za rękę, ty ślepy gloniku.

W kolejnych salach nie znaleźli nic ciekawego, ani śladu piłek, a tym bardziej schodów. Idąc dalej niekończącym się korytarzem usłyszeli dziwne trzeszczenie w rurach znajdujących się przy ścianie i suficie.  
- To niemożliwe, żeby tędy płynęła jeszcze wo...da. - zanim Takao skończył wypowiadać zdanie najbliższa rura odczepiła się od zaworu i brudna zardzewiała woda uderzyła prosto w Taigę, po czym przestała wylewać się z rury.  
- Kurwa, dlaczego właśnie ttteraz?!

- Ciesz się, że to nie było coś innego, na przykład ocet. - powiedział Kuroko.

- Pocieszyciel się znalazł.

Taiga ściągając z siebie przemoczoną bluzę i wycierając suchymi jej kawałkami twarz i włosy, zauważył jak Midorima ściąga z siebie gakuran i podaje mu nie patrząc mu w oczy.  
- To nie tak, że ci pomagam, po prostu nie chcę patrzyć na widok kogoś tak żałosnego, ubierz to.  
- Shin-chan, ale ty bez okularów i tak ledwo widzisz jak on wygląda.  
- Przymknij się.

- Wiecie co, może lepiej wracajmy.  
- W sumie...

Wszyscy odwrócili się do wyjścia, ale kiedy zobaczyli długi korytarz i ani śladu wyjścia, uznali, że jednak najpierw sprawdzą co kryje się za ostatnimi drzwiami. Ich oczom ukazała się sporych rozmiarów sala gimnastyczna.  
- Wow, ekstra! - wybiegł na środek Takao.  
- To ja idę sprawdzić tę komórkę na sprzęt, co zawsze jest obok kantorka, może piłki są po prostu tam. - oznajmił Taiga zakładając na siebie gakuran, ruszając w stronę mniejszych drzwi na końcu sali, mając nadzieję, że zamek do nich jest już zardzewiały, i że senpaie ukryli piłki w tak oczywistym miejscu. Chciał już wrócić do domu.  
- Wiesz co? - zapytał go Kuroko, kiedy Kagami zbliżał się już do drzwi.  
- No tak, robisz za mój niewidoczny ogon, a ja prawie zawału dostałem. No, co?  
- W tym gakuranie wyglądasz jak wtedy, kiedy w gimnazjum minąłem cię na bojsku.

- Co ty mówisz, przecież ja w gimnazjum mieszkałem w Ameryce! - zaśmiał się Taiga pod nosem, otwierając drzwi do komórki. Było w niej ciemno, więc zrobił krok do przodu, w nadziei, że wymaca jakąś piłkę. Wtedy drzwi komórki zatrzasnęły się.  
- Proszę, nie mówcie mi teraz tylko, że zamek się zaciął!

Kagami odwrócił się w stronę drzwi, ale ich tam nie było. Zamiast tego zobaczył boisko pod gołym niebem. Na boisku stał ktoś w jasnym mundurku szkolnym. Kiedy postać się odwróciła zobaczył trochę drobniejszego Tetsu. Aż go zatkało.

- Grasz w koszykówkę? - wystrzelił z pytaniem nie wiedząc co się dzieje.  
Kiedy Kuroko odpowiedział mu i go minął wszystko wróciło do normy. A raczej wszystko wróciło do jednej wielkiej czerni. Taiga nie zastanawiając się długo odnalazł intuicyjnie klamkę. Drzwi otwarły się bez problemu.  
- Ej, coś dziwnego mi się przytrafiło! - krzyknął, ale nikt go nie słuchał.  
- Nie śmiejcie się, to poważna sprawa! -Midorima wbity w ścianę, trzymając mocno przy sobie paprykę krzyczał na pozostałych, którzy skręceni na podłodze tonęli w salwach śmiechu. Kiedy Taiga podniósł głowę zobaczył zbliżającego się do nich człowieka, lub coś na jego kształt. Przyglądając się jego twarzy, Kagami zrozumiał czemu Midorima jest przerażony, ale sam nie mógł powstrzymać się od wybuchu śmiechu.  
Oto zbliżała się do nich żywa kserokopia Midorimy z twarzą glonojada, jakby rozplaskał się o szkło i tak mu zostało. Widok był zaiste tragikomiczny.  
- Czym jesteś?! - krzyczał Midorima.  
- Ahaha, jestem duchem mieszkającym w tej szkole przez lata. Ale przekonasz się jak to jest. Teraz, gdy uzyskałem twój wygląd, będę mógł się pod scebie podszyć i nikt się nie zorientuje, że zostałeś tu uwięziony! - oznajmiła zjawa.

- Z takim ryjem to chyba nie bardzo! - zgasił go Takao i ryknął jeszcze większym śmiechem. Mając przed sobą glonojada Midorimę nie potrafił czuć strachu, jedynie rozbawienie.  
- Co tu się stało? - starał się ogarnąć sytuację Taiga. Nie wiedział czy bardziej wstrząśnięty jest widokiem glonojadowej mordy, czy atakiem śmiechu Kuroko.  
- Nagle ta skserowana kartka, którą Takao schował do kieszeni wypadła i powstało z niej to coś. - wyjaśnił mu uspokajający się Kuroko.  
- Nie ma co uciekać. I tak was dopadnę! - istota wydawała się być bardzo gadatliwa. - Nie macie szans mnie pokonać, bo działa na mnie jedynie papryka!

Śmiech na sali ucichł, a wszyscy patrzyli z niedowierzaniem na glonojadową mordę.

- Ale serio? - zapytał Takao patrząc na stertę prochu, która została ze zjawy po tym, jak Midorima wykonał rzut papryką za trzy.

Na całe szczęście drzwi z sali gimnastycznej na zewnątrz rzeczywiście tam prowadziły. Cała czwórka wyszła ze szkoły nawet nie oglądając się za siebie. Chwilę później, siedząc w Mac Donaldzie opowiadali Hyuudze i Kiyoshiemu co też wydarzyło się w szkole. Kiedy Hyuuga wyzywał ich od tchórzów, którzy wymyślili sobie jakąś absurdalną historyjkę, Kiyoshi zastanawiał się jak fajnie byłoby mieć kserokopiarkę i wymieniać sobie zawodników na boisku, żeby nikt się nie przemęczył, tak bez żadnych podejrzeń...


End file.
